glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily is a succubus who gave the glasses to the protagonist. No family or particular friends known. Personal information At the beginning, the protagonist doesn’t know much about this girl: she tricks him, using her magic to pretend being his father to laugh at him. She’s sometime friendly, sometime mean, always ambiguous, but clearly she uses the as her tool for her own purposes. In a first time, she hides in the [[Eastside] park shrine because she’s tracked by Anael. When she understands that the angel will stay in the church for years to cast a spell, she starts to wander in town to have fun… and sex! By becoming more intimate with the protagonist, she finishes by have an idea to corrupt Anael’s spell, with the help of the protagonist. Where to find her? Since the moment she becomes playable, she’s always on hobby time. She’s very difficult to find because her numerous hobbies can lead her almost anywhere! I could be a very good idea to buy the Devil tracker spell for her! How to please her: As she doesn’t like anything special, it’s difficult to please here. On top of that, she doesn’t pee or bath: there is no real need to feed her. Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in Vaginal, Anal, Exhibitionism, Lesbian, Threesome, Orgy, Domination (1) in Handjob, Blowjob, Footjob and Titjob, (0) in Masturbation and Submission. Sexen farming: she has a lot of sexual high scores, but unfortunately not used that much in her daily commands. For 30 Stamina, you can gain 60 Sexen by doing vaginal and anal sex in the three stances… but only in late game. Until some eventual orgy daily command would be offered, Lily is not good at all to farm sexen. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? The protagonist meets her automatically the morning of the first Saturday. From this moment, she hides in the Eastside park shrine and can only be met in pact events on Sunday afternoon: she’s not playable yet. From the 8th day, going to Downtown street K allows the protagonist to find the church and to meet Anael. Immediately after that, the protagonist must go to Lily’s shrine to warn the succubus about: that will unlock her. How to raise her obedience? As raising Lily is necessary for the magician profile, she’s naturally associated to this strategy. *'1st Obedience event:' during week-days, anywhere at any time. Lily leads the protagonist in the subway and uses her magic to organise a kinky session with a girl that she found here, and who actually is Mitsuko. The principal blows the protagonist as he’s stroking Lily’s pussy, and Lily is finally licked by both Mitsuko and the protagonist until she comes. *'2nd Obedience event:' during week-days, anywhere between 19:00 and 19:59. Lily leads the protagonist to his own house to enjoy a dinner with Aiko and Kana. The dinner quickly turns to an orgy: Aiko and Kana satisfies each other as Lily blows the protagonist until enjoying a cum-in-mouth. *'3rd Obedience event:' during week-days, in senior classroom between 7:00 and 8:59. Lily steps into the classroom and uses her magic to organise a kinky body examination. Thanks to Lily’s magic, the protagonist fucks Saiko and each classmate one after the other, finishing with Lily herself. *'4th Obedience event:' during week-end, at Lily’s shrine at any hour. Lily has organised a small orgy gathering mothers and daughters: Aiko & Kana, Naomi & Rin, Mitsuko & Hikari. The protagonist have some sex with all of them one after the other, even assfucking Aiko, Hikari, Naomi and finally Lily herself. Lily is very difficult to rise, for a lot of reasons. First of all, she can become playable during the 8th day. On top of that, she never goes to pee or bath: the “follow me” order is the only way to gain Obedience during weeks, so she progresses very slowly at the beginning. Finally, she’s difficult to find when she wanders in town so, even when the protagonist has more options to raise her Obedience, it will ask him some efforts to do so… and a high Stamina will be required! When you focus on her, try to get all her teaser events to gain quickly Obedience points: depending of your luck on her location, you could bring her to level 1 in 4-5 days instead of 10, but these events are not discreet at all and will bring a lot of attention on the protagonist (Suspicion is not yet implemented, but it will be soon). If you have missed some teaser event at level 0, do them at level one: each one of them will give you 2 Obedience points now. Lead her to a bedroom every day to have a handjob in the three stances, raising your Obedience daily gain to 4. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Lily can be almost everywhere, but during weeks she is in entertainment place as everyone else is working. When you focus on her, you will only have some chance to raise girls who works in such places: tellers, mall merchants or lifeguards (not playable yet). Unfortunately, she doesn’t go in place like school or hospital… Additional scenes *'Pact scene:' she’s implicated in pact scene with each other girl. *'Special events:' **D''emonic shop'' (a moment after Aiko’s pact, when the protagonist steps into a public place). Lily informs the protagonist that he can now purchase spells from her. This event doesn’t have any H-scene. **''Lily’s plan'' (a Sunday at Lily’s shrine, when Lily is level 2+). Lily explains the protagonist how they will be able to trick Anael and to corrupt her spell. This event takes place in the Ending game quest but doesn’t have any H-scene. *'Teaser events:' **''In the subway'': when she’s in the subway in her casual suit. If made at level 1, the cunni option gives an extra Obedience point for a public pussy licking and Affection +5; **''A pressing urge'': when she’s in Eastside Park in her casual suit. If made at level 1, the cleaning option gives an extra Obedience point for an extra blowjob and Affection +5; **''Beach time'': when she’s at any beach place in her casual suit. If made at level 1, the fingering option gives an extra Obedience point for a public fingering and Affection +5; **''Aquatic Park'': when she’s at Aquatic Park. If made at level 1, the orgy option gives an extra Obedience point for a public orgy and Affection +5; **''Entertainment Park'': when she’s at Entertainment Park in her casual suit. If made at level 1, the "take advantage" option gives an extra Obedience point for an urgent toilet fuck and Affection +5; **''Restaurant'': when she’s in any restaurant (except those in Aquatic Park) in her casual suit. If made at level 1, the dessert option gives an extra Obedience point for a public blowjob and Affection +5. *'Endings:' no ending with Lily except the Harem ending. 'Suit gallery' Will be added later Category:Female Characters